


Toxic Married

by ellizabethnoelllla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, kłótnie, małżeństwo, przemoc domowa, rodzina
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizabethnoelllla/pseuds/ellizabethnoelllla
Summary: ❝ᴳᵈᶻᶤᵉ ᴬᵈʳᶤᵉᶰ ᵖʳᵒ́ᵇᵘʲᵉ ᶻᵃᵗʳᶻʸᵐᵃć ˢʷᵒʲą żᵒᶰę ᴹᵃʳᶤᶰᵉᵗᵗᵉ˒ ᵖʳᶻʸ ˢᵒᵇᶤᵉ ᵇʸ ᶰᶤᵉ ᵒᵈᵉˢᶻłᵃ ᵒᵈ ᶰᶤᵉᵍᵒ❞





	1. Decision

Marinette usiadłszy gwałtownie na krzesło, złapała się za głowę. Była załamana. Kolejna kłótnia z mężem, nie mogła tego wytrzymać. Wsadziła dłoń w swoje granatowe włosy, po czym spojrzała na podłogę. Było na niej pełno, odłamków szkła i ceramiki. "Kolejne naczynia, poszły w cholerę", pomyślała. Wstała z krzesła, podeszła do zmiotki i szufelki i klęknęła na podłodze. Większe kawałki pozbierała na szufelkę, które wyrzuciła do kosza. Wzięła odkurzacz, a po chwili nawet nie było widać śladu. 

Dziś było gorzej niż zwykle. Adrien wściekł się na nią, bo rozmawiała z Ninem. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego jej wszystko wypominał. W furii, ona powiedziała o jego zdradzie z Lilą, sprzed kilku miesięcy. Poleciały dwa talerze, oraz jeden półmisek. Wyszedł trzydzieści minut temu, a ona już wiedziała, iż wróci dopiero wieczorem lub nad ranem. Usiadła z powrotem na siedzenie. Nie wytrzymała, a po chwili trzymała twarz w dłoniach, cicho łkając. Nie miała na nic siły. Podwinęła rękaw swetra, a jej oczom ukazały się siniaki. Wolała już nie trwać dłużej w tym, okrutnym i toksycznym związku.

Podjęła decyzję, musiała z nim porozmawiać od razu, gdy ten wróci do domu. 

♡

Ku zdziwieniu fiołkowookiej wrócił około dwudziestej drugiej. Czekała na niego przy drzwiach, a gdy ten chciał ją minąć, ona złapała go za ramię. Zaprowadziła do kuchni, posadziła na krześle i stanęła przed nim. W jej oczach było widać smutek, złość, oraz troskę. 

\- Dobra, Adrien. Ja już tak dłużej nie pociągnę. - powiedziała. - Albo zmienisz swoje nastawienie, oraz zachowanie, albo składam wniosek o rozwód. Będzie to dla mnie trudne, ale będę musiała do tego przywyknąć. Mam już dość twoich ciągłych pretensji o byle jaką rozmowę, nawet z przyjacielem, oraz tej twojej głupiej zazdrości. Do tego dochodzi to. - podwinęła rękaw, a oczom blondyna ukazał się rządek, wielkich siniaków. - Na razie wyprowadzam się do moich rodziców, jak coś to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. - odparła na odchodne, po czym ubrała kurtkę i chwyciła rączkę, od walizki. 

Został sam, w kuchni. 

♡


	2. Thoughts and complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien i Marinette myślą o tym co się dzieje, w ich związku

Blondyn usiadł na łóżku. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by od niego odeszła. Jak miał jej pokazać, że nadal jemu na niej zależy? Bał się, że zrobi coś źle i złoży papiery o rozwód. Przecież bez niej był nikim. Był tylko człowiekiem, który nigdy nie zaznał miłości. Bardzo ją kochał i dlatego był zazdrosny, o te spotkania z innymi mężczyznami. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby odeszła od niego przez kogoś innego. Wyszła z ich mieszkania godzinę temu, a nadal unosił się w domu zapach jej perfum, o zapachu lilii. Gdzie nie spojrzał, tam widział ich wspólne zdjęcia, za którymi kryły się zabawne historie. Za jedną, z ich pierwszej randki, było to, że zaskoczył ich deszcz, za inną Adriena obsrał gołąb, albo na inne dziwne przypadki. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się ją przeprosić. 

Lecz wiedział, że łatwe to nie będzie. 

♡

Marinette siedziała na sofie w salonie rodziców. Mama granatowłosej, jak zwykle krzątała się w kuchni, a ojciec zamykał piekarnię. Na początku, matka kobiety myślała, że ta po raz kolejny pokłóciła się ze swoim mężem i przyszła na chwilę, uspokoić emocje, ale gdy zastała ją z walizkami, zmartwiła się. Po kilku minutach, postawiła dwa kubki z parującą gorącą czekoladą. Usiadła naprzeciwko swojej córki i spojrzała na nią, z troskliwym spojrzeniem. 

\- Córeczko, co się stało? - spytała Sabine. 

\- Postawiłam mu ultimatum, że jak się nie zmieni, to wnoszę wniosek o rozwód, Mamo. - powiedziała, upijając łyk napoju. 

\- O co tym razem poszło, skarbie? 

\- O to, że rozmową z jego przyjacielem, to niby go zdradzam. Potem ja mu wypomniałam zdradę, z Lilą Rossi i jakoś tak potem poszło. - odparła. - Mogę tu zostać? Nie mogę tam wrócić, wrócę gdy przemyśli swoje zachowanie. 

\- Oczywiście skarbie, nie dotykaliśmy twojego pokoju, odkąd się wyprowadziłaś. Jesteś może głodna? - zadała pytanie. 

\- Troszeczkę. - powiedziała. - Zaraz przyjdę, tylko zostawię tą walizkę w pokoju, Mamuś. - pocałowała ją w policzek, po czym weszła po schodach na górę.

Fiołkowooka wzięła walizkę i weszła po schodach. Kiedy już dotarła do swojego pokoju, dotknęła projekt, który był na manekinie i kurzył się przez trzy lata. Trzy lata, tyle wytrzymała z Adrienem, jako małżeństwo. Westchnęła ciężko, po czym otworzyła walizkę. Wyjęła z niej sweter i legginsy, które służyły jej za piżamę. Położyła je na łóżko, a chwilę później zeszła do salono-kuchni. Zjadła przygotowane rano przez jej mamę gofry, podziękowała za posiłek i wróciła do swego dawnego pokoju. Umyła się, przebrała w piżamę i położyła się pierwszy raz spokojnie, do łóżka. 

♡


	3. Her work, her life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę o pracy Marinette

Marinette wstała około szóstej, gdyż musiała iść do pracy. Pracowała w dwóch miejscach, w szkole gdzie uczyła klasy od jeden, do trzy, oraz jako krawcowa. Musiała pracować na dwa etaty, bo całe pieniądze jakie zarabiał Adrien, przeznaczał na alkohol. Zawsze po ich kolejnych kłótniach wychodził, gdzieś tak po południu i wracał, o drugiej lub czwartej nad ranem. Podeszła do walizki i wzięła jeansy, oraz długi ciepły czerwony, prawie że bordowy sweter. Rozczesała włosy, po czym zeszła na dół. Zjadła szybkie śniadanie, złożone głównie z jabłka i ubrała kurtkę. Chwyciła torebkę i wyszła z mieszkania. Szybko pokonała schody i znalazła się na zewnątrz. 

Ruszyła w stronę placówki w której pracowała. Na początku od razu pomyślała, o Adrienie. Co robi, co się z nim dzieje, jak się czuje... Szybko jednak odgoniła te myśli. Nie mogła się o niego martwić. Jest przecież dorosły i powinien być odpowiedzialna, racja? Sam do wszystkiego doprowadził. 

♡

*Czy wiesz co Angelica powiedziała,

Gdy przeczytała, co zrobiłeś?Powiedziała"Poślubiłaś IkaraPodleciał zbyt blisko słońca." 

Adrien siedział na łóżku, od kiedy wyszła z domu, nie mógł spać. Bał się o nią, czy nikt nie napadnie jej. Musiał sobie zrobić nawet melisy, ale nie pomogło. Nie mógł spać, ciągle głowił się jak ma ją odzyskać i przeprosić. Podszedł do komody i otworzył ją. Były tam dwie szkatułki z czerwonymi, chińskimi znakami. Wziął jedno w dłoń, a drugą pogładził palcami. Zapomniała ją wziąć, lub może nie chciała jej brać? Nie wiedział. Zamknął szafkę i usiadł w salonie. Otworzył ją, a z niej wyleciał kotopodobny stworek, z zielonymi oczami. 

\- Plagg, musisz mi pomóc. - powiedział ostro. - Teraz. 

 

♡

Ty i twe słowa, z obsesją swego dziedzictwa...

Twe zdania graniczą z bezsensemI jesteś paranoikiem w każdym paragrafiePrzez to, jak oni cię widzą  
Ty, ty, ty...  
Usuwam się z tej narracjiNiech przyszli historycy zastanawiają się, jak ElizaZareagowała, gdy złamałeś jej serceRozerwałeś je na kawałkiOglądam je jakPłonieOglądam jak płonieŚwiat nie ma prawa do mego sercaDla świata nie ma miejsca w naszym łóżkuNie dowiedzą się, co powiedziałamPalę te wspomnieniaPalę listy, które mogły cię wybawićZrzekłeś się wszystkich praw do mojego sercaWyrzekłeś się miejsca w naszym łóżkuZamiast tego śpisz w swoim biurzeJedynie ze wspomnieniamiO tym jak kiedyś byłeś mójMam nadzieję, że spłoniesz

Weszła na górę, po czym położyła się na łóżko. Była padnięta. Ten dzień był trudny, nagle wróciła do siadu, zeszła po schodkach od łóżka, po czym podeszła do parapetu. Zobaczyła wazon, z bukietem składającym się z trzydziestu róż. "Musiał przyjść, gdy byłam w pracy. ", pomyślała. Nagle dostrzegła karteczkę. 

Przepraszam, za wszystko. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że Cię zraniłem, Marinette. Kocham Cię, skarbie. 

 

 

Musiała, z wrażenia aż usiąść. Może on chce się, zmienić. 

♡

* Burn- Hamilton


	4. I love you and I will probably never stop again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miłość  
> Miłość  
> Jeszcze raz miłość

My Wifie <3

Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego do mnie piszesz? 

Wiesz gdzie mieszkają moi rodzice i zamiast przyjść jak człowiek, 

to ten będzie pisał. Idiota. 

Idiot

A może ja się boję, że mnie wyrzucisz za drzwi?!

 

My Wifie <3

Ja ciebie? Skądże!

A co miałabym zrobić, osobie która rani mnie za każdym możliwym, kurde razem?

Mam ci kurde podziękować?!

 

Idiot

No chyba ty!

My Wifie <3

Mam dość daj mi spokój!

Jednak to nie pomogło i idzie to na nic. 

Idę do prawnika. 

To była jej ostatnia wiadomość. Można by rzec, że te sms'y były te same za każdym możliwym razem. Nie mógł dopuścić, do tego by odeszła. Próbował jej napisać coś miłego, ale jak zwykle nerwy mu puściły.

\- No zajebisty był ten pomysł, Plagg. Dzięki tobie idzie do prawnika! - krzyknął rozżalony. 

\- I nic z tym nie zrobisz!? - krzyknęło kwami. - Rusz się, a nie siedzisz tutaj jak ostatni palant! Do cholery dzieciaku, ona cię kocha. Nie pozwól jej tak po prostu, odejść! Biegnij! - zdenerwował się Plagg, po czym rzucił gdzieś w kąt, krążek camemberta. 

Nim coś jeszcze dodał, mężczyzny już nie było. 

♡ 

Szła właśnie w stronę prawnika, gdy ktoś w nią wbiegł. Czuła tylko ręce, które obejmowały ją w pasie. Próbowała usiąść, ale jej się nie udało. W końcu osoba która w nią wbiegła, rozluźniła uścisk. Spojrzała na niego. Ponieważ to był on. Adrien. Mężczyzna i pan jej bijącego, tylko dla niego serca. On nic nie powiedział, tylko przytulił ją mocno. Poczuła na sobie coś mokrego. On płakał. Od dawna nie widziała by on płakał. Zawsze krył się z emocjami. Nie okazywał jej innych uczuć od zazdrości. 

\- Przepraszam. Ja cię tak bardzo przepraszam. - wyłkał. - Zawsze się boję, że cię stracę z mojej winy. Nie mogę ci pozwolić odejść, za bardzo cię kocham. Kocham cię zawsze i zawsze będę, nawet na sekundę nie przestanę. - łkał. - Przepraszam, za to, że cię kiedykolwiek zraniłem. Zmienię się, obiecuję. Tylko nie odchodź ode mnie. 

\- Już spokojnie. - pogładziła jego blond włosy. Ucałowała go w czubek głowy. - Kocham cię, spokojnie nie płacz już. Spokojnie, oddychaj. 

Oderwał się od niej. Wbił się w jej usta. 

♡


	5. Please, come back to our home, honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien obiecuje, że się zmieni

Nie wiedzieli ile siedzieli, na zimnym chodniku. W końcu, Marinette wstała pierwsza i pomogła mu wstać. Przysiągł sobie, że już nigdy nie pozwoli jej odejść. Za dużo razy ją zranił, ale zmieni się. Obiecał jej to. O mały włos a by jej nie stracił. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Szli razem w kierunku piekarni rodziców Marinette, trzymając się za ręce. Co chwilę spoglądał na nią. Bardzo ją kochał, lecz nadal nie wiedział dlaczego tyle razy ją ranił. 

\- Chodź, przecież cię nie zjedzą. - powiedziała, gdy stanął przed wejściem od piekarni teściów. 

\- Może i tak, ale nie mogę im się pokazać na oczy. Zraniłem cię tyle razy. Nie wybaczą mi. - odparł. 

\- Może oni ci nie wybaczą, ale ja tobie zawsze wybaczę. - pocałowała go krótko w usta. Kiedy oderwała się, od niego i podwinęła rękaw. - One się zagoją, nie będzie po nich w końcu śladu. Poczekasz tu na mnie, a ja pójdę po walizkę. 

\- Czyli wrócisz do naszego domu? Ze mną? - spytał z nadzieją. 

\- Oczywiście, a teraz poczekaj. - pocałowała go jeszcze raz i zniknęła za drzwiami. 

♡

Weszli do ich mieszkania. Marinette odetchnęła z ulgą, że nie zdemolowała domu. Miałaby od razu na starcie, wiele sprzątania. Adrien pomógł jej odnieść walizkę, do ich wspólnej sypialni. W całej sypialni, czuć było zapach papierosów, dlatego Mari otworzyła okno. Granatowłosa po przewietrzeniu sypialni, powkładała wszystkie ubrania do ich szafy. Po skończeniu odkładania ciuchów, sprzątnęła popielniczkę z parapetu. Zmęczona ruszyła do kuchni. Była okropnie głodna. Do jej nosa doszedł zapach naleśników. 

\- Proszę skarbie, pewnie jesteś głodna. - powiedział, stawiając na stole naleśniki.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, kochanie. - odparła. Po chwili spojrzała w jego oczy. Patrzyliby sobie tak w oczy jak najdłużej, gdyby nie smród spalenizny. - Kochanie naleśnik ci się przypala. - powiedziała, a on szybko zdjął z patelni prawie zwęglonego, naleśnika. 

\- Kurde. - westchnął jak zezłoszczony kocur. '

Ta tylko zachichotała. "Głuptas.", przeszło jej przez myśl. 

♡


	6. Coffee and ... earrings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawa  
> I Kolczyki

Marinette podeszła do komody, po czym wyjęła szkatułkę z chińskimi wzorkami. Otworzyła ją i pojawiła się Tikki. Założyła kolczyki, po czym poszła z kwami, do kuchni. Wyjęła z szafki ciastka czekoladowe, które nałożyła na mały talerzyk. Postawiła go przed stworzonkiem, a sama zrobiła sobie inkę. Nie polubiła nigdy normalnej kawy, a ta była jej zdaniem najlepsza. Można było dodać do niej piankę, oraz cynamon. Pogładziła swoje włosy, podczas czekania, aż woda w czajniku się zagotuje. Po kilku minutach, razem z napojem usiadła przy stole. 

Zdziwiła się, gdy rano nie zastała Adriena w łóżku. Plagg został w domu, ale zapytany o to gdzie jest jego podopieczny, odparł, że: 

\- Niespodzianka, nic nie mogę ci powiedzieć Marinette. 

Zrezygnowana odpuściła, przecież Plagg był taki sam jak blondyn. Nic nie powie, jak Adrien coś szykuje. Jak zwykle. 

♡

Zielonooki wszedł do przedpokoju, z bukietem składającym się ze stu czerwonych róż. Wiedział, że może i kwiatami nie odpokutuje swoich win, ale jaka kobieta nie lubi kwiatów? Zastał swoją żonę, która siedziała w kuchni i notowała coś w notatniku. Niedawno zrezygnowała z pracy w szkole. Miała za dużo rzeczy na głowie. Jej włosy opadały falami na jej ramiona. Podszedł do niej od tyłu, po czym pocałował ją w czubek głowy. 

\- Jestem skarbie. Przepraszam, że mnie nie było, ale byłem na rozmowie o pracę. To dla ciebie. - podał jej bukiet róż. 

\- Dziękuję, skarbie. - Pocałowała go, w usta. Przedłużył on jej pocałunek. - Poczekaj chwilę, włożę bukiet do wody. - jeszcze raz pocałowała go, tym razem w nos. 

♡


	7. You are loved my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette źle się czuje i Adrien się martwi

Marinette czuła się od rana okropnie. Wymioty nie dawały jej spokoju. Postanowiła na razie, nie niepokoić Adriena. "Pewnie się czymś zatrułam", pomyślała. Przebrała się w sukienkę z długimi rękawami i zrobiła sobie herbaty z imbirem. "Mimo wszystko muszę i tak iść do lekarza", przeszło jej przez myśl. Adrien w tym czasie ogarniał salon. Był w nim taki rozgardiasz, że nie można było nawet znaleźć długopisu. Kilka minut blondyn wszedłszy, do kuchni skierował swój wzrok na żonę. Nie wyglądała za dobrze. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Pogładził dłonią jej policzek i spojrzał na nią z troską. 

\- Kochanie wszystko w porządku? Może powinnaś iść do lekarza? - spytał. 

\- Jesteś kochany. - zachichotała.- Nie martw się, to tylko mdłości, ale przejdą. Niedługo zapiszę się do lekarza. - powiedziała i pocałowała go w usta. 

\- Dobrze, w lodówce masz jeszcze naleśniki. Możesz sobie je zjeść. Ja lecę do biura. Miłego Dnia, Skarbie. - pocałował ją i wyszedł z domu. 

Fiołkowooka spojrzała na Tikki. 

\- Jak myślisz, czy to to o czym ja myślę? - spytała się. 

\- Nie wiem,ale jak zapiszesz się do lekarza, będziemy wiedzieć. - odparła. 

♡

Około szesnastej kiedy Marinette wróciła z całodobowej przychodni, by zapisać się na wizytę, przebrała się w legginsy i sweter, po czym położyła się na sofę. Jej kwami poleciało po koc do sypialni, po czym wróciła do podopiecznej i okryła ją kocem. Kilkanaście minut później, do domu wrócił Adrien. Kiedy nie znalazł ukochanej żony w sypialni, poszedł do salonu. Gdy ją zobaczył, zachichotał pod nosem. Ona uwielbiała spać na ich sofie. Podniósł ją delikatnie, po czym położył ją do łóżka. Sam wziął swoją piżamę i wszedł do łazienki.Kiedy wrócił, położył się koło niej i ucałował jej policzek. 

\- Dobranoc, Moja Pani. - szepnął. 

♡


	8. We will have small kittens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien płacze?

Przerażona Marinette weszła do mieszkania. To czego się dowiedziała u lekarza, domyślała się, ale była i tak przerażona. Będą mieć dziecko. Nadal to do niej nie docierało. Lekarz przepisał jej także, witaminy dla kobiet w ciąży. Zdenerwowana weszła do kuchni. Adrien spoglądał na nią z ciekawością. Rozebrała się z kurtki i odłożyła na stół w kuchni, reklamówkę z zakupami z apteki. Adrien, kiedy granatowłosa była w łazience i brała prysznic, podejrzał co znajduje się w reklamówce. Gdy przeczytał nazwę pudełka, był zszokowany. Kiedy usłyszał, że jego ukochana wychodzi z łazienki, usiadł z powrotem na krzesło. Fiolkowooka, podeszła do niego. 

\- Musimy o czymś porozmawiać, Adrien. - powiedziała. Brzmiała tak, jak tamtego dnia kiedy, się ostro pokłócili. - Byłam dziś u ginekologa i... - urwała. - Jestem w ciąży, Adrien. 

Zdenerwowana spojrzała na męża, który siedział jak wmurowany, w krzesło. Po chwili wstał i podszedł do niej. Przytulił ją mocno, całując ją w usta. 

\- Jezu, jak ja się cieszę. - powiedział i pocałował czubek jej głowy. 

\- Serio? - spytała. 

\- Tak, skarbie. Kocham ciebie i nasze przyszłe dziecko. - powiedział i przytulił ją ponownie. - Który tydzień?

\- Piąty. - odparła speszona. 

\- Damy sobie radę, skarbie. - pocałował ją trzeci raz.

♡


	9. My beloved and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział z perspektywy Adriena

adrιen 

Kiedy Marinette powiedziała mi o ciąży, byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Mam teraz dla kogo walczyć, mam dla kogo być na tym świecie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Będziemy mieć dziecko. Marzyłem od zawsze o tym, od kiedy zostaliśmy parą. Nigdy nie skrzywdzę jej i naszego dziecka. 

Rano obudziłem się bez niej, zapewne była w kuchni. Kocham ją, nikomu nie pozwolę jej i naszego dziecka skrzywdzić. Nikt mnie nie pozbawi mojego, prywatnego szczęścia. Podszedłem do niej od tyłu i położyłem głowę na jej ramię. 

\- Widzę, że kotek się już obudził. - zachichotała i podrapała mnie za uchem. Potem powróciła do gotowania makaronu. Ona jest taka urocza, okropnie ją kocham. To ona jest moją ukochaną i to z nią, się zestarzeję. 

\- Kocham Cię, nigdy nie przestanę. - powiedziałem, po czym pocałowałem ją w polik. 

\- Ja też cię kocham Adrien, tak samo jak nasze dziecko. - odparła. - Teraz siadaj, zaraz będzie makaron. - zaśmiała się. 

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytałem. 

\- Dobrze, dzięki herbacie z imbirem, nie męczą mnie już mdłości. - odpowiedziała. 

Czułem się w końcu szczęśliwy. Tym razem naprawdę.

♡


	10. My family and I [Epilogue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koniec  
> Kilka lat później

♡5 lat później...♡ 

 

Adrien siedział na sofie i czekał na swoją żonę, aż ta wróci z domu mody Agreste. Gabriel zgodził się, żeby synowa u niego pracowała. Przynajmniej mógł posiedzieć z Emily Emmą Agreste. Jego żona zaufała mu i zostawiła mu pod opieką małą czteroletnią Emily i pół rocznego Alexa. Cieszył się, że ma przy sobie swoją ukochaną i dwójkę kochanych dzieci. Emily to granatowłosa, zielonooka mała dziewczynka. Tak samo jak Alex byli jego i Marinette oczkami w głowie. 

\- Wróciłam! - krzyknęła. Kiedy weszła do salonu ujrzała bardzo uroczy widok. Adrien spał na siedząco na kanapie, po jego lewej stronie wtulił się w niego Alex, a po prawej Emily. Wzięła telefon i zrobiła im zdjęcie. Po chwili podeszła do niego, potrząsając go delikatnie. 

\- Kochanie wstawaj. - szepnęła. W końcu otworzył swoje oczy. - Chodź przeniesiemy ich do łóżek. - powiedziała i odeszła do pokoju dzieci, biorąc na ręce Alexa, a blondyn Emily. 

Podczas powrotu, do sypialni odetchnęli z ulgą. 

\- Kocham was, Marinette. Ciebie, Alexa i Emily. - zadeklarował.

\- Ja ciebie też, Adrien. 

♡ THE END♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dziękuję za przeczytanie mojego FF


End file.
